


American Belle

by BelleBlackwood



Category: American Mary, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleBlackwood/pseuds/BelleBlackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pushed to the edge of survival by student loans and the pressures of medical school, Belle takes a last resort unorthodox job and is immersed in the world of body modifications. Quickly Belle realizes that not only is this a secure financial decision, but it could also be the way of letting go of her issues and frustrations that have only pent up over the years.</p><p>Starring Belle as Katharine Isabelle's American Mary. This ain't your typical fairytale, kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Belle

Belle cut people up for a living, to put it nicely. Years of medical school and piles of overwhelming debt had finally lead to this residency here at Storybrooke National Hospital, and now she was studying under one of the top doctors in her field, Dr. Whale. Belle worked hard to support herself, taking odd end jobs and the like to supplement her student loans. Her latest was bussing tables at Granny’s Diner, trying to make ends meet to keep her phone bill on. It’d been shut off a few times before, which was definitely not one of Belle’s finer moments. She couldn’t ask her father for money, a mixture of vitriol and pride keeping her from telling him all of the truth. Aside from her bumbling father she had no one else in her life, and that made her even more determined to succeed. She wouldn’t be known as Moe French’s failure surgeon daughter if it was the last thing she would do. The ringing of her phone jolted Belle out of her stupor as she clipped the sutures off a chicken heart she was practicing on. Setting down her scissors and needle, she reached for her phone and just barely caught the call from Ruby.  
“Hey, Bells?” Ruby’s voice sounded raspy and tired on the other end.  
“Ruby,” Belle said, wrapping her chicken heart up in wax paper. “Do you have my schedule for this week?”  
“Actually Bells.. that’s why I called.” Belle stopped mid wrap. “I’m sorry Bells. We can’t keep you on anymore.” Belle dropped her scalpel on the floor in shock. “We can’t afford it. Everything’s so expensive right now, with Gold raising the rent on us-“  
“Ruby, Ruby. It’s okay. Really, I understand.” Belle’s hand clenched the edge of her desk tightly, slipping ever slightly from the blood collected on her gloves. “I’ll manage. Thanks for calling.”  
Hanging up, Belle threw her phone across the room in frustration.  
“Now what the fuck do I do?” Belle put her head in her hands, willing herself not to cry. She was a grown woman, a medical student – not a pawn and absolutely not a little girl. She hadn’t been a little girl since her mother died and her father proved to be a useless sack of shit. No, Belle would keep going and find another way, because that was the only way she knew how.  
She would find a way, no matter what the cost.


End file.
